


Crouching Spider Hidden Dragon

by Feralstuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Feral Behavior, Feralstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralstuck/pseuds/Feralstuck
Summary: After Mindfang grows bored briefly spying on Dualscar she retreats to the forests only to find some troll stalking her. Assuming it's Dualscar attempting to revive their dying black-romance, she is surprised to find it is an aspiring young Neophyte intent on conducting a thorough investigation on the infamous Mindfang.





	Crouching Spider Hidden Dragon

Nearly all feral trolls were gifted with unique patterns fitting for their given lifestyles, and while some were similar, almost no two patterns were the same, even among the same bloodlines and lineages. Ferals also had unique animalistic characteristics and behaviors, generally taking after a beast, or even multiple beasts. 

The Serkets had the likeness of arachnids, their tail identical to that of scorpions, full of venom to boot, and paws able to climb nearly any surface with the same ease as the spiders, sensing vibrations in the ground to alert them to nearby prey. They were thought to be perfect predators…

You had migrated to see him again, curious to his status during the torrential downpour. It was usually so amusing to watch from the trees, hiding downwind and just out of his sight. How the seadweller would struggle against the sand and wind so desperate to blow him back to the sea from whence he came. Though he preferred his time ashore the weather was not so kind to him, and neither were you.

You remembered your youth with him, bickering, and fighting. Playing petty games for territory just to get under his skin. It was almost sad to see the man he had become, loathsome and unredeemable. You found it depressing that once upon a time you had thought he had potential. You were certain now, that was likely not going to be the case. His tactics were stale and dull, and though once your kismesistude had brought you a semblance of joy and excitement in your life now you were left empty and unsatisfied with his brand of company.

Maybe it was for the best he did not see you. Normally he'd hunt you down and predictably you would put him in his place for the umpteenth time. But here he was stalking the beaches in inclement weather just trying to find some pitiful lusus to cull for The Empress. His body left scarred from his previous hunts and a good majority created by your own hands. Did you make him this way? Did you break him to the point of become a pathetic shell of the troll he once was? Or were you so blinded by hate that you had never noticed that was who he was from the start?

You're starting to get bored just watching him, a pastime that you had thought was entertaining at one point. You leave the area, cautious not to alert him to your presence.

Heading inland, the rains start easing up to a light sprinkling. The glint of water droplets on the leaves as they sparkle in the moonlight would have been entrancing had you been paying attention to them. Something else caught your notice, and dear lord you hope it's not Dualscar tailing you yet again for his pitch affections. That would be so predictable it would hurt. "I thought you would take the hint and leave me alone, Orphaner."

You dart from branch to branch, scorpion tail poised at the ready just in case. You're always prepared for a fight thanks to his repetitive courting rituals. You're prepared for other reasons as well but that one was just the most prevalent. Why haven't you broken up with him yet? What is wrong with you? You've clearly outgrown his childish games. "Dualscar, whatever you may 8e planning, I am not in the mood for it."  
Finding the perfect perch, you perk your ears to see if you can hear your stalker. Like little radar dishes, they definitely pick up movement headed for your direction but suddenly they stop. This isn't like him at all, he rushes in without a second thought every time without fail. You start getting nervous, but you don't show it. Using your spider-like grip you effortlessly scale the tree upwards until you near the top. A marvelous vantage point that even the poor Ampora would not dare attempt to climb.

The rain stops completely, clouds even starting to part ways above this part of the dense jungle. You hold onto the trunk and watch, and listen. Scouting for any scent, any evidence, any sign of a follower, but everything is quiet and calm. Even the animals were quelled by the passing storm, and the gusts had died down to a gentle breeze. This was odd... Unsettling and odd.

Something breaks the silence, a blur of a troll crashing from the sky and straight into you, knocking you off of your perch on the tree. Your reflexes were quick, managing to catch yourself on a sturdy branch below, only to look up and find the source swooping right back into you, falling off a tree yet again. You swing your tail in an attempt to impale your aggressor but by the time you strike they are gone, and you crash into a thick yet soft leafy bush on the forest floor. You're left in a daze lying on your back in the thick brush. Even your vision eightfold can't focus enough to see your opposer. You take a moment to lie there and ponder your options, realizing you're not exactly the spry young troll you once were.

Twigs snap, footsteps approach, and with perfect timing you leap to your feet and aim your stinger and claws at the aggressor only to hesitate and stare wide eyed at the troll before you.  
"h3y! Took 4wh1l3 to c4tch up w1th you but d4mn 1 h4v3 to g1v3 you m4d props for how 4g1l3 you w3r3 b4ck th3r3!" Standing before you was a young Tealblood, her wings folded behind her. She was a spectacle to you, a visage wholly reminiscent of the dragons so rare on your planet. Her scales glittered like early morning dewdrops and she noticed your jaw drop at the sight.

"1 b3t you w3r3n't 3xp3ct1ng m3! But 4r3 you 4lr1ght th3r3? 1 w4s try1ng to go 34sy on you, but 1 m1ght h4v3 gon3 4 l1ttl3 ov3rbo4rd w1th th3 cr4zy 4crob4t1c sh1t 1 d1d." She steps closer and for some reason you step back, almost as if you were intimidated. Ha. The great Mindfang, intimidated? By someone of a lower caste no less?? No... Clearly you were just... caught off guard! Must be an off day for you, best not to dwell on it.

"Excuse me for asking, 8ut do I know you?" You narrow your eyes and study her, she's a young adult, only a little shorter than you are, but her energy levels are clearly much higher than you ever remember yours being, even at that age. She laughs at your question and you honestly feel slightly... embarrassed? She stalks you, catches you... YOU! Off guard, makes you crash into the ground, and laughs as you question her? She's either bold, brave, naive, or even a little bit of all of those things. It's almost endearing.

"H4h4h4, no! Prob4bly not! But 1 c3rt41nly know YOU. M4rqu1s3 Sp1nn3r3t M1ndf4ng! 1'v3 b33n study1ng you for sw33ps, you'r3 qu1t3 th3 4nom4ly to trolls l1k3 m3. S33, 1v3 b33n l34rn1ng 4bout th3 h31r4rchy 4nd th3 m3ch4n1sms b3h1nd how 1t funct1ons 4nd wh4t throws 1t out of b4l4nc3.... l1k3 4 sc4l3!" God, this girl is sure enthusiastic about the caste system...  
" 4nd 1'v3 not1c3d you 4r3 imp3cc4bl3 4t ch34t1ng th3 l4ws so th3 odds 4r3 4lw4ys 1n your f4vor. 1 w4nt3d to m33t you 4nd s33 wh4t k1nd of tr1cks you h4d up your sl33v3s! So th4t w4y 1n t1m3 th3n p3rh4ps m4yb3 on3 d4y wh3n 1'm 4 l3g1sl4c3r4tor 1 c4n us3 thos3 sk1lls to my 4dv4nt4g3 4nd g3t just1c3!" She was so excited she practically bounced with every word, her talons dug into the ground with every exclamation. Wait what did she say? She's been studying you for... SWEEPS? This inexperienced, slightly obnoxious, energetic TEALBLOOD has been tailing you for that long? Without you noticing until now??? Now that IS embarrassing. You are definitely embarrassed. Maybe even flustered! Oh god what has she seen.... you certainly hoped she missed all your raunchy excursions with Dualscar, those were definitely moments you were hoping to forget but the worry she may have witness any of them brings them all back to your memories in vivid high definition. You're stunned, practically speechless, and that has never happened to you before. Typically you always have something to say.

The troll cocks her head to the side with a slight grin, "Oh 1 d1dnt 3v3n 1ntroduc3 mys3lf y3t! 1m L4tul4, but you c4n c4ll m3 R3dgl4r3. Pl34sur3 to f1n4lly gr33t you!" Her nostrils flare, she's taking in your scent and you do the same. Your stance relaxes a bit and your tail drops to a less threatening position.

"The pleasure is all mine. It isn't often I meet a troll with so much... for lack of a 8etter word, passion." She had the upper hand at first, she could have seriously done some major damage but the fact that she didn't was impressive. But now you know who you're dealing with, and the thoughts in your head debate over what to do. You try prodding into her brain with your mind control, but to no avail. You cannot influence or possess this girl, she is simply immune to your abilities.

Latula steps even closer, your personal space is starting to feel encroached upon but you keep calm and raise an eyebrow to her, "Som3 of your m3thods 4r3... 4 l1ttl3 uns4vory. But your d3t3rm1n4t1on 4nd h34dstrong 4tt1tud3 h4v3 4lw4ys b33n my f4vor1t3 th1ngs 4bout you!" It's almost like a fangirl meeting her idol, and you don't exactly know how to feel right now. You stay stoic and poised like a professional and she continues rambling on about you, "You'r3 so m1ndful w1th your t4ct1cs, your pr3c1s1on 1s so 4ccur4t3, 4nd 1 d4r3 s4y you 4r3 3v3n cut3r up clos3!"

"Wh-I am not cute!" You bark at her without hesitation, clearly flustered. She sees right through you, like thin glass.

"4nd w4t3r 1sn't w3t!" She laughs again, it is borderline maniacal how she giggles and to most it would be off putting, but you can't help but think about how adorable this fiery girl is. Almost as fiery as a real dragon.

"I am a high ranking pir8 and I 8reak... all of the laws. All of them!!!!!!!! I am not cute, I am a mature adult that has 8etter things to do than to argue with you!" Wow you feel like you're a teenager again. All these emotions bubbling up towards the surface for once, your entire cool facade broken down by a few words and gestures. Is she really getting to you like this? You've only just met her but you're already deeply infatuated with her, and yet you can't control her... She's psychically beyond your reach to command but what you wouldn't do to have a girl like that in your charge. The things you would make her do... so depraved. You felt she was lucky her mind was out of your grasp.

The dragon girl puts her fingers to your lips to shush you, and your ears fold down in a frustrated pout. A brazen move for any trolls not already in a quadrant. "1f you m34nt th4t you would h4v3 shut up 4nd l3ft 4lr34dy, 1nst34d of st1ll try1ng to 4rgu3 w1th m3." She looked at you with a piercing gaze, almost a glare, like a predator watching its prey. You've never had anyone look at you, like that, before. It made your heart start to race, and your cheeks turn even bluer. She had to know she was getting under your skin in a good way, because she just kept doing it.

You grab her wrist and pull it away from your mouth, what game is she trying to play? Is she trying to undermine your superiority? You're older than her, smarter than her, and of a higher caste. She has no right to treat you like that and you have been relatively submissive long enough! "How D8RE you tell me what I would have done. You don't KNOW me. You do not OWN me. Girl you do not even know how 8ad I can 8e." You smirk at her, showing a fangy grin as an intimidation tactic. Looming just a few inches above her with your long hooked horns clearly out-matching her relatively small straight ones.

Figuring you have her in your grasp, you feign irritation at her words, even though you adore how she calls it as it is. But unexpectedly, she is not afraid. She doesn't even flinch or bat an eye after you grabbed her wrist. Instead, she matches your crooked grin with an even wider, and more crooked smile, her free hand grabbing your other wrist and pulling you down to her level. "You don't know how B4D 1 c4n b3, M1ndf4ng." She licks her lips and pushes herself towards you, pressing her smooth scaly body flush against yours with enough force that you are backed into the trunk of a tree tail pinned against it.

This was not how you had been envisioning her, you had imagined her beneath you, where you may have felt she belonged. But the way she just pushed you against a wall and took control was so entrancing; you submit to her. Completely. Entirely. Your growls turn into purrs, her tail flicks and brushes against your thigh, and she's on her tip-toes now trying to meet you eye to eye. She kisses your fanged lips with passion, and you feel her flesh which was only a bit warmer than yours press against you. 

It was strangely comforting, letting her take the lead. The way her body moved was like entrancing, your vision eightfold was entirely glued to her glimmering form as she rubbed her scaled stomach softly into your toned abdomen, Redglare's wings flexing behind her like the powerful limbs they were. You could really appreciate her figure, practically glistening in the moonlight with every shift in movement. You felt so plain in comparison to her, sure you were muscular and fit for your age, your agile scorpion tail both chitinous and strong, but your body stripes felt dull and uninteresting in comparison to the marvelous spotted pattern adorning her.  
Your instincts still speak to you, tell you to take your prey and make her yours, which results in you pushing away from the tree from which she had you pinned against, and you lead her to the ground beneath you.

She's stronger than you anticipate and uses the leverage from her tail and wings to flip you over onto your back, so she then straddles you. Quickly you are overcome, her clawed hands trailing across your skin and pressing different parts of your flesh, her mouth tasting your neck as it elicits quiet groans from your lips. Her wings spread out and her tail thrashes about, similar to an excited dragon after it takes down its prey.

The arachnid had finally met its match.

Redglare cackles, her reptilian feet clawing into the ground while she rubs her pelvis into yours. Making circles with her hips so you feel her bits rub against yours, it makes you squirm beneath her. "1'm so h4ppy you l1k3 th4t, M1ndf4ng. 1t's so wond3rful f1nd1ng 4nd 3xplo1t1ng your w34kn3ss3s! 1 lov3 1t so much." She purrs with contentment, her smile wide and toothy as she rubs against you.

Tender flesh stimulating tender flesh. Both nooks were moist, slicked by your arousal and you smelled of lust as your pheromones grew stronger. It dulled your thoughts and put you in a delighted haze, hands groping for her breasts and feeling over every scale.

This was nothing like being with Dualscar, regardless of his courtship attempts he had always been so predictable. But this girl... this... delightfully horny beast pleased you in ways you hadn't yet thought imaginable. Everything was new, unexpected, and exciting. She worshipped your body, with every part of her own. When her lips finally leave your chest, you are curious to find her sinking lower on your body.

Holding onto your hips her face meets your nooks and when her maw greets it you gasp and cover your mouth in astonishment. You try to watch but find it becoming more and more difficult as your body spasms to her touch. Feeling her tongue slip from between her lips, to lap at your sex. Drawing circles around your clitoral hood before giving a gentle suck of it. You can feel blood rush to the area, heightening your sensitivity and Redglare takes full enjoyment of it. Lapping enthusiastically at your folds and gently parting your nook as it explores your genitals. You feel her hot breath against your stomach and your toes can't help but curl.

She's getting you to edge and your body becomes increasingly difficult to control, twitching at the slightest feeling of her indulgence as she tastes your nethers. Every time you think you're about to come, she backs off in favor of teasing the rest of your body. A hearty grope of your tit one moment, grasping your ass the next. She distracts you from climax like a petty little game. Gently nipping at your inner thighs between licks and kisses, you bite your lip and try to contain yourself.

It's when she sees you strain, fighting yourself, and holding back your moans of pleasure that she increases her efforts by over 9,000. Her elongated tongue is easily able to push into your nook, feeling its way inside of you and wriggling about. It tastes every bit of your excitement, and feels your muscles contract. She's practically purring as her face is buried between your legs, her hands find their way back to your groin and her fingers play with your clit as her tongue slips in and out of your sex. Redglare rubs, and rubs, your sensitive nub between her extremely delicate fingers as her mouth tends to your cerulean dripping wet loins. You bite back your groans and whine from between your clenched teeth, back starting to arch as you lose control to her diligent actions. Finally at the peak of her endeavors, you feel the sweet release begin to overcome you body.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! F8CK! F8CK!!!!!!!!" Your climax hits you like a brick, overwhelming your senses to the point you can't function, muscles clenching and thighs dangerously close to crushing your enthusiastic lover. Wave after wave of climatic shocks crash through you, reverberating in every bone. But this is exactly what she wanted, and she revels in the unmistakable flavors of your intense finish. You've felt you practically came buckets at this point of relief. A deep blue staining her face once the aftershocks cease to flow through your body. She retracts her tongue from your flesh and licks your genes off of her lips.  
Her grin having never left her face, she climbs back atop you and rests her body against yours, her cheeks nuzzling between your breasts.

When you finally manage to catch your breath, you reach down and pet her hair. Chest still heaving, but finally a wave of contentment and relaxation eases you into deep comfort. You hug the girl tight and hold her gently against you, not wanting the embrace to end. She didn't seem eager to have you return the favor, just to enjoy the closeness of your company. Even being the 'cold hearted pir8' that you were, you could never deny such a humble request from such an outstanding troll. You hope she found what she was looking for when she finally built up the courage to greet you in person, because you certainly found something special. You found a real treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feralstuck but I wholly admit I am not used to writing for Redglare or Mindfang so this was a first on both fronts. Still, I hope you guys enjoy these lovely ladies! Here's a picture of them~ https://78.media.tumblr.com/eda96f7a9f13c8368dd42781cd3f2b87/tumblr_p2iynoWEmD1s5hwn3o1_500.png


End file.
